


Freak Out

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [57]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, vampire!Ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t just that he’d known zombies could exist and here was an example of one right in his morgue, but that there was someone else who wasn’t quite human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/622013.html?thread=85670333#t85670333) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Finding out Liv was a zombie was one of the most exciting days in Ravi’s life. It wasn’t just that he’d known zombies could exist and here was an example of one right in his morgue, but that there was someone else who wasn’t quite human. He finally had someone he might be able to share his secret with.

Still, he decided to wait a bit for that. Mostly running tests on zombieism took up most of his time, but he was also somewhat apprehensive. He didn’t think Liv would react badly given what she was, but one never quite knew. He wanted to be careful.

Apparently, though, he wasn’t quite careful enough.

“Ravi,” Liv said from somewhere behind him, “why is there a straw in this bag of blood?”

Ravi spun around, panicked. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t heard her come in, which meant he hadn’t had a chance to hide his lunch yet. Well, it wasn’t ideal, but he supposed this was the sign he’d been looking for.

“I… actually have something I need to talk to you about,” Ravi said, caught between grimacing and smiling reassuringly. “Do you think vampires are real?”

“What?” Liv asked, eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him carefully. “Are you saying there was a vampire here? A real, blood drinking vampire?”

“Um, still is,” Ravi offered. He waved awkwardly at her. “Hi.”

Live stared at him for a moment then rubbed a hand over her face. “Should’ve known something was up with you,” she muttered. She sighed. “At least I’m not the only weirdo, I guess.”

“So no freaking out?” Ravi asked, trying to contain the hopeful feeling that had bubbled up when she hadn’t immediately run out screaming.

“We have a lot to talk about. Particularly about keeping secrets,” she replied, shaking her head. “But no freaking out. For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
